Sunrise
by aEs2oo8
Summary: What if Kartik told Gemma something she doesn't want to hear? How will she react? What will she do if she loses the best friend she's ever had? Fluff  GemmaKartik
1. Chapter 1

This is pretty much along the same lines as my first story, but it's a little different and hopefully longer. Most of the story probably will be fluff, but hopefully it will be somewhat decent. Some background information you need to know is that Circe has been defeated and Gemma is no longer in danger, so Kartik has something to tell Gemma. Seeing how this is only my second fanfic, please don't be too, too harsh. I'm going to go ahead and apologize for the grammar and possible tense change. I don't pay much attention to that, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the concept of AGATB they belong to Libba Bray.

**At Sunrise**

"Gemma, dear," started Felicity, " When are you going to take us back to the realms."

Ann perked up from her unusually quiet self at the mention of that word.

It's been only a few months since Circe was defeated and the thought of going back to a place that has been nothing but trouble the past months, frightens me. I know it shouldn't because there is no longer any danger in the realms, but the memories are there and that's what I'm afraid of.

I answered Felicity by getting up out of my chair by the fire and going straight to my room.

When I walked in the room Ann and I shared at Spence, I noticed that there was a note lying on my bed. I ran to see what it said and was thrilled when I recognized the handwriting.

_Miss Doyle,_

_I need to speak to you immediately._

Normally when I receive letters like these from Kartik, I don't pay them any mind, but this time must have been different because the next thing I knew I was walking away from Spence toward the dark, cold woods that surrounded the enormous school.

I suppose it could be because I haven't heard from Kartik in over a week and the thought of seeing his lovely face was why I decided to leave in the middle of the night to go see him.

When I got to the edge of the woods I saw Kartik a few feet away and my heart fluttered, which has gotten rather annoying lately. Instead of leading me to the Gypsy Camp he took me in a different direction.

When Kartik finally stopped I noticed that we were at his tent. I was ecstatic when I saw the blazing fire and went right over so I could warm up. I noticed that Kartik wasn't standing beside me anymore, when I looked up at him and saw the look on his face I knew something was terribly wrong.

Not two seconds after I thought that, I heard three words that I never wanted to hear leave Kartik's mouth.

A/N: Originally I wasn't going to stop there, but I thought I would put a cliffhanger in there to make it a little more interesting. Hopefully this didn't suck too bad and if it did, I'm sorry. Please review and tell me what you think, if you likeit I will post more of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry about the big cliffy in the first chapter, I know some didn't like that. Just so you know this story might not be as good as you think, but I'm going to post all the chapters so everyone's happy and I can get some feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, AGATB or RA they belong to LB.

A/N: I changed the title of the story to just Sunrise because later on it will fit into the story better.

Chapter 2 

"Gemma, I'm leaving."

As soon as those three words left his mouth, I felt as if my heart was being ripped to shreds right in front of my face.

"What?" I asked to make sure I had heard him clearly.

"I'm going back to India, Gemma. I've realized that London's not for me, I don't belong here. You had to know I would leave someday and now that you're no longer in danger it is as good a time as any to leave."

All I could think about while he was telling me why he was leaving was that maybe he didn't like me as a friend anymore and this was the easiest way to get away from me. Kartik seemed to understand what I was thinking and banished that thought completely.

"It's not you Gemma, you know that, you're the only reason I want to stay." Kartik stopped and looked at me and gave me the most beautiful smile and said, " I've grown rather fond of you over the past few month's, Gem."

As Kartik said that my eyes filled with tears and I knew that if I didn't leave soon, he would see me fall to pieces.

But the tears came anyway and I told Kartik goodbye and left before he could see the tears pouring out of my eyes.

As I walked away I felt miserable. I hated the way I left without a proper goodbye.

As I got closer and closer to Spence all these thoughts were racing through my head.

'Gemma you are so bloody stupid! How could you just leave like that? What are you doing Gem? Stop, Gem and go back to him.'

And for the first time in a long time I listened to what my heart was saying and ran as fast as I could to say goodbye to the best friend I ever had.

A/N: I was going to stop here, but decided to finish this part, so the next chapter wouldn't be so short.

When I got to the edge of the woods I had to walk and it seemed like it took forever. I finally got to the camp and I could see Kartik sitting in the same spot I vacated not too long ago. His was sitting there with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking with quiet sobs and I felt absolutely terrible knowing this was all my fault.

I ran the short distance to Kartik and he finally noticed me and stood up just as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him with everything I had in me.

Kartik was shocked to begin with, but he finally wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

I pulled away, so I could look into his eyes when I told him that I couldn't let him leave without saying a proper goodbye.

We talked for what seemed like hours and Kartik finally noticed how late it was and told me I should get back. I didn't want to go, but I stood up anyway. I looked at Kartik's eyes again and I saw something that I had never seen there before. I didn't pay it any mind at the time.

"What time are you leaving," I asked Kartik.

"At sunrise."

I nodded and gave him another hug and kissed his cheek as I pulled away. Wanting nothing more than to kiss his lovely mouth instead

I told him goodbye and walked away from the only man I'd ever loved.

A/N: There's more after this, so don't be angry with me. Hopefully this wasn't bad and maybe Kartik wasn't too OOC. Please review and I will post the next chapter shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews from chapter two. Sorry for such a long update, I've been really busy and haven't had time. There will be one more chapter after this and possibly an epilogue. This chapter will be on the shorter side, but the next one will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character, AGATB or RA they belong to LB.

Chapter 3 

When I finally got back to my room at Spence, I noticed that Ann was waiting up for me. She must have noticed the letter, which was still lying on my bed. I didn't acknowledge her; instead I took off my cloak and lay down.

"Where have you been?"

That one small question made my eyes fill with tears, yet again, and this time I didn't care who saw them.

I felt the bed beneath me move when Ann sat down next to me. When she asked what was wrong all I said was his name and she knew.

I don't remember much of what she told me that night, but I do remember her telling me why I was so upset.

"You love him," she told me.

I already knew this of course, but I tried to deny it anyway. I don't know why I did this, maybe it was because Kartik was leaving and I didn't want Felicity or Ann to know why I was so upset. My denying didn't work because Ann saw right through my lies.

"How do you know that it's love?" I challenged her.

"Because every time you see him, your eyes light up and the smile never leaves your face. You see him like I saw Tom. I know Gemma. I know."

I remembered her relationship with Tom and felt a pang of guilt. I was sitting here trying to deny that I didn't love Kartik, which I do, and all she wanted was to be loved.

"Have you told him?" she asked.

When I shook my head no she rolled her eyes and told me that if I didn't I would regret it the rest of my life.

The more I listened to Ann, the more I realized just how right she was.

As I was climbing out the window again tonight, I looked back at Ann who was already lying in bed snoring. I smiled and whispered a quiet thank you. As I started back down, I could have sworn that I heard her mumble something that sounded very much like a go get him.

I smiled again and promised to myself that I would find someway to make her happy again and if that meant talking sense into my stupid brother I would do just that.

A/N: This was just kind of a boring chapter, I know, but I promise the next chapter is better. Please review and if you like I'll continue and hopefully get the last chapter up before the 21st because I will be extremely busy reading HP that day, so please review and I hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, I know the last chapter was boring but I felt like it belonged in the story. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I never had time and then HP7 came out and I finished that Sunday, so I've decided not to make you wait any longer. This is the last chapter unless I write an epilogue so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, AGATB or RA they belong to LB.

Chapter 4 

Right after my talk with Ann I decided she was right and I found myself walking away from Spence for the third time that night.

The walk to Kartiks tent felt extremely long. I suppose it was the thought of what I was going to do that made it so long and the freezing temperatures didn't help either.

By the time I got to Kartiks tent I was freezing and was thrilled when I saw that the fire was still going.

Although it was still early I knew Kartik would be up shortly and I had to decide exactly what I was going to say to him so I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

As I was sitting there, some hours later, trying to figure out what to say to him, I heard movement in his tent. I started to panic and thought about leaving, but then Kartik stepped out of his tent and looked at me like he was trying to decide if I was real or not. When my eyes finally left his perfect face I saw that he didn't have a shirt on and I forgot everything that I wanted to say to him. I wanted to kick myself for being so bloody stupid.

Kartik stood there for a few minutes staring at me before he spoke.

"What are you doing here Gemma?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

Kartik looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't know why you decided to come here in the middle of the night in the freezing cold to sit outside my tent."

He looked like he wanted to laugh but thought better of it when he looked at me.

"Well, you see, I had a perfectly good reason for coming, but I can't seem to remember what that reason was."

"Oh," Kartik said somewhat confused.

I don't know why, but all of a sudden I started laughing and when I looked at Kartik he looked somewhat frightened, which made me laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, it's just I had everything laid out in my mind of what I was going to say to you, but now I can't think of a single thing I wanted to say."

Kartik nodded in understanding and disappeared into his tent. When he came back he had a very warm looking blanket draped over his arm and to my disappointment a shirt on too.

Kartik handed me the blanket and sat down next to me.

While he was gone I had decided that I was just going to tell him how I truly felt.

Kartik and I sat there for a few minutes before I finally said something.

"After I left here earlier Ann and I had a long talk." It was the first thing that popped into my head and it sounded stupid, but I decided to go with it.

"That's nice," Kartik said.

Stupid, stupid Gemma.

"It was."

"Ann saw how upset I was and she made me tell her what was upsetting me and she told me something very shocking."

Kartik perked up a little at this, but I wasn't quite ready to confess my feelings just yet.

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity in silence.

"What exactly did you come here for Gemma?"

I looked at Kartik, startled, and I saw something in his eyes that made all my nerves disappear and before I knew it I was telling him every thing.

I told Kartik all about the talk I had with Ann. As the words continued to spill out of my mouth his eyes grew wider with every word. Once I finished Kartik just stared at me confused.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now….

…Another silence.

"I love you Kartik. I think that maybe I've always known, but was too afraid to do anything about it, but that's changed."

"I couldn't let you leave without knowing the truth."

When Kartik didn't say anything I started talking nonstop.

"It'sokayifyoudon'tfeelthesameway,butIwantedyoutoknowthetruth…"

The next thing I knew was that Kartik was kissing me, most passionately.

I was stunned to begin with, but that passed and I was kissing him back with just as much passion.

None of our previous kisses have felt like this. This one wasn't a small peck that meant nothing; it held so much more… passion, hunger, and love?

When we came up fore air all Kartik did was lay his forehead on mine and said my name.

"Gemma"

We stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like hours.

Kartik lifted his head and touched my cheek. I looked up into his eyes and saw something I had never seen before, or was just too blind to see.

I looked at him confused and he just smiled.

"I love you too, Gem."

I stood there not really comprehending what he said, but when I did all I could do was smile and kiss him with all the love I had in me.

We talked for hours trying to decide what we would do and I talked him into letting me come with him to India.

I went back to Spence and got my belonging and left Ann a note and told her to keep where I was a secret until I was ready to tell my family.

Before climbing out the window again I looked back at Ann and whispered to her sleeping self that I would get her and Tom together sometime and for her to hold on.

I looked around the room again and I knew that I would not miss this place because it wasn't home. Home was below the window waiting for me.

When I climbed down to Kartik I smiled and took his hand. We walked away together hand in hand into the sunrise to our new life.

The End

A/N: I hope that this was not as boring as the previous chapter and I hope you liked it. I do have an epilogue written, but I'm not sure if I like it, if you review tell me if you want an epilogue and I will work on the one I have and post it here. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
